


Honey I'm home

by SarazelSwift



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, allurance, cold cases, hidge, police work, team punk, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift
Summary: In this installment we find a more intimate look into the relationship between Hunk and Pidge. While Pidge has to leave for a work meeting, Hunk meets someone asking about his client, Lance McClain...





	Honey I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth piece in the Cold Cases saga (collection?) and hopefully you enjoy. I don't have many notes before the story other than be careful. I've tagged this as mature and as graphic violence because of some bloody content below. It was merely a matter of time before we encountered some graphic content. To be honest, I feel I wasn't so graphic in my description. But it's always best to be safe.

Hunk watched her gather her clothes. “What’s your shift today? She grabbed the hem of Hunk’s oversized t-shirt and lifted it. His eyes lingered on her creamy skin a moment before offering her a moment of privacy. His politeness was often a joke to her. Katie only chuckled this time. “It’s just a meeting, going over new shift changes. New policies. All that jazz. Should only be about an hour or so.” He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear her pulling her khakis on.

She moved to his side and bent over him, planting a kiss on his forehead. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She held his head to her chest and rested her chin atop it. “I can come back you know. Bring some donuts?”

“You can come back, with or without the donuts.” She only held him tighter. Hunk listened to her breathing and her steady heart. It was moments like this he cherished. Moments like these that made their shared risk all the more worth it. Hunk raised his chin to look up at her. She smiled. “I’ll see you in a while.”

 

            He spent his alone time cleaning his apartment. It was a small apartment making his chore less arduous.  Hunk made quick work of cleaning his room up and doing the dishes from supper the night before. He gathered up the laundry, even the hand towel in the bathroom, to be washed. He lugged the basket and the detergent to the door when a knock sounded. He furrowed his brow, wondering if Lance had already been to Shiro’s and back. It couldn’t have been Katie. She had a key. He checked the peephole to find a taller man with combed back blonde hair. He was dressed smartly in a dark suit and lavender tie. Hunk unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. “Help you?”

“Are you Dr. Hunk Garrett?”

“Yes?” He answered hesitantly.

            The man pulled a black wallet from his right jacket pocket. He flashed the badge and credentials. “Agent Zeppo, I’m investigating the recent drownings in the area. I was hoping to speak to you about a patient of yours. A detective McClain?”

“Lance?” Hunk asked, unable to keep the skepticism from his voice. “You think he has something to do with the drownings?”

“I would just like to speak with you about him. May I come in?” Hunk hesitated.

            Lance was his friend first, patient second. As both, He severely doubted  Lance had any real connection to the murders. Hunk reluctantly opened the door and motioned inward. Agent Zeppo moved past him and waited for Hunk to close the door. “Coffee? Tea? Water?” Hunk asked routinely. He almost chuckled at himself for his bedside manner.

            As he turned to face the agent a sharp pain exploded in his side. Aside from the pain, he could feel his muscles seize as he dropped to the ground. His vision grew spotty and a scream stuck in his throat. He couldn’t move. The pain stopped, allowing him a moment to breathe. He barely felt Zeppo pull him from the door. Hunk tried to push himself up, but felt the pain again. This time behind his neck. Hunk was vaguely aware that the man was pulling his arms behind his back.

            Hunk dropped his forehead to the carpet, focusing on breathing. His muscles ached and his head was swimming. “What’re…” He panted, grounding his teeth together. “Stop.” He breathed. He felt the sticky bite of tape on his wrists. As he began to struggle the tape ate away the fine hairs on his forearm. “Stop!” Hunk said louder, his heart already drumming in his ears. Zeppo pressed the taser against his neck again, sending Hunk’s body into involuntary spasms. His mouth open in a silent scream for help.

            When the pain finally stopped Hunk’s head dropped to the carpet. He tried to breathe. He couldn’t. Zeppo was pushing into the middle of his back. Hunk almost growled as the man lifted his head by a handful of hair. With his other hand, Zeppo started winding tape around Hunk’s mouth. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t scream. Hunk couldn’t even move. The man leaned in and cut the tape with his teeth. He let up and moved around him, raising his chin to look up at the false agent. “You can thank your _friend_ for what’s about to happen.”

 

                                                                                             

            She pulled her already full key ring from her pocket. Hunk’s was a large and worn copper key. Katie thumbed it as she walked down the long and wide hall toward his door. The meeting hadn’t been worth leaving Hunk’s warm bed. Regular policy updates, associate anniversaries; she rolled her eyes. Even remembering the meeting was a bore.

            Katie pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The lock however didn’t disengage. She furrowed her brow and pulled the key free. She tried the lock in the doorknob. This one failed as well. She opened the door slowly and found a basket of laundry adjacent to her. She smiled, “Hunk?” The lights were on and the radio too. But Hunk made no sounds. “I swear to god. If you jump out at me,” She moved further in and closed the door. She dropped her hoodie atop his laundry basket and placed the box of donuts on the counter in the kitchen. She walked into living room through the other side of the kitchen. Not here. Katie furrowed her brow and shook her head. “Hunk?”

            She walked to the hall. Stopping dead in her tracks she stared down the hall into the bathroom. Blood covered the cream colored carpet just before the door. Her lips trembled as a paralyzing fear began to creep over her. Something was wrong. She moved quickly to the threshold, unsure if she wanted to peer inside. Water covered the floor, turning the white tiles a sick reddish color. “H-Hunk?” She took a ginger step into the bathroom, turning to find Hunk submerged in red water.

            A soul-wrenching sob escaped her. She skidded to the tub and wrenched Hunk up into her arms. “Hunk, Hunk get up. Wake up.” She sobbed, pulling tape from his mouth. She tried to support his head but he kept slipping through her grip. Katie almost screamed, “God damn it Hunk! Please!”

            Her arms strained, she couldn’t hold him out of the water forever. She turned partially and switched the drain plug. The water drained loudly beneath him. She struggled to pull her phone from the wet confines of her pocket. She hurried dialed dispatch and pushed her fingers to Hunk’s neck. “911 dispatch, what’s your emergency?”

“This is Katie Holt, my boyfriend, he’s been attacked. There’s a lot of blood and-and he’s been stabbed.” She sobbed again, finding his pulse deep under her frantic fingertips. “He’s barely alive. Send an ambulance immediately.”

“Alright Katie,” Dispatch responded, “We’ve geo-locked your coordinates,”

            A hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her off of Hunk. She screamed, writhing against her assailant. They wrapped an arm around her throat and pried her phone free of her grip. “Katie? Katie, are you there?” Her assailant threw the phone at the ground. His voice was in her ear and his breath was hot against her skin. “We’re going for a ride, Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't terribly sure how to tag this for fear of triggering some. I didn't feel the description was too gory, I do apologize if you felt otherwise. Regardless, please leave a kudo or a comment, or a kudo as a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
